Book 4 Air
by GoldEye
Summary: This story follows the Gaang right after the finale scene, with Kataang, Sukka/Tokka moments, Maiko and a new plot twist
1. Prologue

**This is my attempt at a Book 4, for the Avatar series, I am going to do my best to keep it to Bryke's original but I do plan to add some twists and turns. I am only looking for constructive criticism**

**In this story I'll be shipping, Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, with some Tokka angst, and a surprise relationship for Toph.**

**This part of the story starts off where the series ended.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Book 4 – Air**

Prologue

They seemed to be travelling to the stars themselves, what was mere moments seemed like an eternity of heavenly bliss. He couldn't believe it, after all this time, after so much struggle, he had the most beautiful girl in the world kissing him.

From inside the Jasmine Dragon Toph smiled to herself and said under her breath "About time you two"

As they broke from their bliss he said with a coy tone.

"So I guess this means you're not confused anymore?"

Katara smiled "Well maybe just a little, come here" she grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss. After the kiss she could tell it took him by surprise and she said while blushing "Not anymore Aang!" He couldn't believe his ears, it was the words he wanted to hear, but why now did it feel like there was a cabbage in his throat? He knew the answer, after waiting so long he knew now was the time to tell her.

"Katara, do you remember the last time we were here in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes I remember"

Katara did her best not to bring tears to her eyes, this was where her love fell, where he died. Aang hadn't noticed any change in her so he continued looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Remember how I wanted to tell you something before I went to see Guru Pathik?"

It was starting to come back to her now, she remember hugging Appa and whispering to keep both Aang and Sokka safe, and then Aang approached her, but she couldn't remember much after that.

"I can remember that it was something important, am I right?" She said softly.

Aang nodded, he was going to have his chance, but he remember what happened back on Ember Island, would what he had to say scare her? Would it push her away? Was it too soon? More and more questions were filling his head, making it feel like it would explode. He looked back into her eyes, the eyes he saw when coming out of the Iceberg, the eyes that met him when he came back from the dead, everything melted away and he said without skipping a beat. "Katara, I love you" He did it, he was finally able to say the words, with no interruptions. Now he just hoped the reaction wasn't going to kill him.

She couldn't believe the words she just heard, and the reaction they had on her, her heart started to quicken, the blood in her veins seemed hotter, and tears started to form on her face, she knew the tears were of joy but could see that Aang was confused by their appearance. Afraid he might run off, she was able to stammer out "I...I love you too, Aang"

Not wanting to say any more, Aang grabbed her in a passionate embrace and kissed her with all the passion an Avatar could, he could feel her return the gesture but could also feel her melting in his arms.

Back inside the tea shop Toph smiled and said under her breath "Way to go Twinkle toes" This time though from across the room, Sokka looked up and saw Toph seeming to talk to herself. He was about to dismiss it completely, when he noticed her head was turned outward to the patio, and he remembered she was blind, he knew it must be about his little sister and Aang. To his shock however Appa had moved in front of the door way. He stood up from his painting, which he thought was better than anyone else could do and the bad comments were just out of jealousy, walked over to Toph and said "Enjoying the view?"

"Seriously how many times do I have to tell you I'm BLIND!" Sokka wasn't going to give in, "I know both Aang and Katara are outside and I know you can see them!" Toph said snickering, "Well if big brother is so concerned, why not go check on them?"

"I don't know, maybe because, there's a big fluffy flying bison in the way?" At his last comment Appa gave a small groan. "Hey I still love ya buddy, but there's no way I can move you" Appa responded with an approving snort.

From across the room Suki noticed Toph and Sokka talking and said to herself, "Great now what's up" she moved over beside them both and said "Hey guys what's up?"

Before Toph was even able to speak Sokka said in a slightly aggravated tone "She knows something about what's going on outside and she's not telling!" Fully expecting Suki to take his side her next words weren't the ones he wanted to hear:

"Well why don't you try and get past Appa, just because she can 'see' all the time doesn't mean we can use her all the time" Toph punched Suki in the arm and said:

"Thanks Suki"

"Don't mention it" Suki replied why rubbing her arm.

"Fine no one wants to help me, I'll just do this myself" Sokka made for the door, and did his best at trying to push Appa out of the way, "Come on Appa, move!" Appa merely pretend to snore. Sokka saw an opening closer to Appa's back where he could fit and climb up. Appa didn't protest. He was almost there. Finally, he made it with his head sticking out over Appa and started to look around. He started looking from the left and was panning to the right when he saw them, and they were....Sokka lost his grip on Appa and fell back into the teashop hitting his head on the floor.

"He's coming around guys"

He knew that voice, it was his sisters, "Wh...What happened?" Sokka said groggily

"You were spying on Katara and Aang remember?" Suki said

"And when you saw them you went as rigid as a boarcupine in the cold" Toph said between laughs.

Sokka finally had both eyes open only to see that he was lying down and everyone was on top of him including.... "YOU!!!" He bolted upright and grabbed Aang's shoulders and pushed him against a wall, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!!"

Everyone was amazed at how fast he moved, all except for Katara, "Oh would you just relax Sokka, you don't see me questioning Suki every time you two kiss, or go into each other's tents, or.."

Sokka cut her off angrily "That's not the same thing, you're my baby sister!"

Aang decided this was the best time to tell everyone, "Well I probably should've said something earlier..."

"No don't apologize Aang" Katara interrupted, "If you must know me and Aang are a couple now, that's right Sokka he's my boyfriend, so let him go!" she said it with such tone that Sokka immediately dropped Aang. She went next to Aang and put his arm around her and continued "So you better get used to it!" Right after finishing her sentence she kissed Aang.

"Aww young love" Iroh said from behind the group

"Yeah it's sickening isn't it" Toph said while punching Iroh's arm, both started to laugh, everyone joined in, including Aang and Katara, everyone except Sokka.

"Well keep it to kissing and I'll do my best not to overreact"

"Yeah, because you never do that!" Katara snapped back.

Sokka was about to say something but Suki grabbed him and kissed him quick then said, "I think it's sweet that he's just looking out for you, Katara"

"See! I'm not overreacting" Sokka said proudly.

"No you're still overreacting, but its ok, I still love you" Suki finished then kissed him again.

"All this emotion is gonna make me puke" Mai said in her low tone.

Zuko started to laugh and gave her a kiss, "You were just jealous is all."

"Maybe a little" Mai blushed.

"Well now that we're all back together, I hate to say it but we should get down to some business." Zuko started off. "We will be going back to the Fire Nation to start the rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom, in the mean time we have had reports of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom rebellions, I was hoping that the rest of you could look into that for me"

"What will you want to do with the prisoners?" Aang questioned

"What do you think Uncle?" Zuko said while Iroh was pouring him some tea.

"What is it that you think would best for the Fire Nation?" Iroh said with a small smile.

"I knew you'd never give me a straight answer," Zuko said smiling, "Well we are on Earth Kingdom soil, I think that they should be held responsible for their crimes here, but if there are fire benders, I think it would be best to send them to the Boiling Rock"

"See, I knew you could do it." Mai said sarcastically "Of course you'd say that Mai." Zuko said hanging his head down.

Everyone laughed.

The sun was already rising and sun beams peaked through the curtains in Aang's room above the Jasmine Dragon, at first he thought that last night might've been a dream, but just as he was about to get up, he knew it wasn't. Lying next to him was Katara, he remembered that there was a shortage of rooms and people, and against Sokka's many attempts to split them up, he ended up sharing a room with her. Somehow asleep she looked even more beautiful then when awake. Aang bent over and started to give her soft kisses across her cheek. She giggled a bit, he pulled away in case he woke her, but she was still asleep. He went back to kissing her cheek, this time he moved back up and kissed around her ear lobe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile, still sleeping. He started to move down to her neck but as he made it there, she let out a soft moan. She was waking up.

"Hey you," Aang said smiling.

"Hey back at you" Katara said her eyes still adjusting, "I was having the most wonderful dream," She looked at Aang to notice him blushing, "I wasn't dreaming was I? You were kissing me just now weren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aang said while grinning.

"Simple monk" Katara whispered out sarcastically, while pulling Aang up to her lips. This kiss was much like before except this time, she felt something warm and wet hit her lips, was this, his tongue? A part of her wanted to pull back immediately, but for some reason she didn't and opened her mouth and both their tongues collided, sending waves of new found pleasure through each others bodies. As soon as it started they pulled back quickly when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, cut that out before you give Sokka a reason to kill you Twinkle toes"

They both knew who that was. "Now quit your affection and come down for breakfast"

"We're on our way, thanks Toph" Katara giggled

"Well at least it's good she came up" Aang added, "Otherwise I might've had to jump out the window"

They laughed, gave each other a kiss and went downstairs.

Everyone was seated around one big table, eating their breakfast, no one stopped when they came down hand in hand, well except for Sokka. He wasn't so much eating as shovelling food in his mouth, while Momo was trying to steal food from his plate. He stopped for a moment, but went back to eating. Aang could've sworn he gave them both a little smile.

It's was a new day and things seemed to be on the right track.

Halfway across the world, in a dark cell, arms and legs bound, where no sunlight could enter, and only old visions to keep her company. Azula swore that she would pay that water tribe bitch, and the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 1

**This part of the story continues 3 months after the prologue. Again I do not own Avatar, etc... etc...**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 1 – The Messenger**

"There has been word of and rebellion forming in the east..." Aang slumped and hit his head on the table in front of him trying to drown out the General's voice. All these meetings seemed to be were about new rebellions, he knew that peace wouldn't happen over-night, but the amount of small rebellions that kept sprouting up were becoming more of a nuisance. The rest of the council seemed to be listening attentively to the General, even Sokka was paying attention! Aang started to daydream, his thoughts taking him somewhere with Katara, away from Ba Sing Se, away from politics. "...wouldn't you agree young Avatar?" Aang was snapped back to reality with the General's words.

"Umm... I didn't catch that last part General Fong, can you repeat it?"

"I said that our best course of action now is to bring the Fire Nation colonies under Earth Kingdom rule"

However before Aang could speak the Earth King spoke up and said, "As I have said before Fong, this is a matter I will discuss with Fire lord Zuko, no actions are to be taken against the colonies until then."

"Yes your majesty" Fong replied with obvious ignorance in his voice.

* * *

Suki, Katara and Toph were back at the Jasmine Dragon packing up their things waiting for both Aang and Sokka to return from the meeting, finally after 3 weeks of meetings they could leave the city and go on a much deserved vacation.

"So will Zuko and Mai be there?" Suki asked while folding up Sokka's new sleeping bag

"No, he's been busy with trying to bring the Fire Nation back into good standing, but he said he would try and be there" Katara added while packing the few things Aang owned.

"So where are we going again?" Toph questioned

"To his estate on Ember Island?" Iroh asked startling the three girls

"Yes that's right General Iroh" Katara said trying not to look startled

"Please call me Uncle, I find General to be too formal" Iroh stated with a friendly grin.

"You got it Iroh" Toph said as she punched his arm. "Oh and your lover boys are back" she added with a sly grin.

"I can't believe you zoned out in the meeting" Sokka exclaimed.

"And I can't believe you were hanging on his every word, I mean let's face it Sokka he's not the most interesting fella." Aang piped back

Both started to laugh with each other, when they were both tackled.

"Su...*mphhh*." Sokka was barely able to say her name before she kissed him as they fell to the ground. "Well not the greeting I was expecting, but I won't object" he said to her kissing her back. About to get up he realized that Katara and Aang were also kissing but they never fell down. "Must you do that in front of me?" He questioned them both.

"Well if you like we can go to our room." Aang said with a devilish smile making Katara giggle.

"Oh, don't you even think about doing that!" Sokka started to chase Aang around the room. This had become more of a fun pass time between them both, and after a minute they stopped. Sokka sniffed the air and exclaimed "MEAT!" He quickly sat down at a table as Iroh had brought them all lunch.

After lunch, they all said their goodbye's to Iroh and hopped on Appa.

"Next stop Ember Island!" Aang said in a tour guide tone.

"Let's just hope the Ember Island Players aren't there this time" Katara added. They all laughed.

They were nearing the edge of the eastern Earth Kingdom when Suki saw something flying towards them. "Does anyone know what that is?" She said as she pointed to the left side of Appa.

Everyone, except for Toph, looked to the strange object flying towards them. It was moving towards them and then Sokka said throwing his arm up in the air"

"Hawky"

* * *

Zuko's head was pounding, he had been in this meeting for over 5 hours now. Most of the councilmen seemed unchanged that Ozai no longer sat as Fire lord, most only seemed to be concerned with testing their new Fire lord and to see if they could bend him to their will.

"For the last time, we are going to send our troops to help as labourers in the Earth Kingdom, we will keep enough forces here to work on our own repairs" Zuko had cut off another argument between the council of recalling all their troops back.

"Fire lord Zuko" and councilmember started, "I fail to see how keeping our troops there will solve anything, they have families here in the Fire Nation who miss them" He had hoped to tug a string in Zuko's heart.

"They will be able to come home in 2 years Lee, at that time we will send replacement troops to keep working with the Earth Kingdom" Most of the council seemed to be in agreement, others made no remarks. "If that is all for today, this meeting is over." Zuko calmly said. The council all stood and bowed to him, one of the many changes Zuko adopted was there was no wall of fire separating him from the council anymore.

Zuko walked into his chambers only to be met by hands that covered his eyes. "You may want to work on your security, seeing as how an armed individual got past them"

"Or maybe I could just hire them to be my personal protector?" Zuko said while chuckling

He was pushed away by the figure and heard them say, "Protector now am I, gee thanks Zuko."

"Mai, you know I was only kidding." Zuko added as he picked himself up off the floor. "You full well know that I want you to be my queen." Before she could say anything he pulled her to him, held her tight and kissed her. Breaking from their kiss he said "So, what did the Yu-Yan archers say?"

"I've already started my training, and I'm even showing them a thing or too, I just don't like using a bow" Mai said in her monotone voice. "I want to get back to this thing about me being queen"

Zuko chuckled "Well aside from being able to live in the palace, you could have all the servants you'd like to order around." They both laughed. "Well I guess being your personal protector will have some advantages." Mai added while kissing him with a passion that sent them onto the bed.

* * *

It was cold, and damp. She was barely able to move because of the chains around her arms and legs. Azula started to remember the day where she almost had it all. "Oh Zuzu, you were clever, for once, you let me fight you and wave off being Fire lord, that won't happen again, I'll see you kneeling down before me, begging for death." She started to laugh hysterically, when all of a sudden her cell opened and a guard said,

"Lunch time."

"That's lunch time, princess, you worthless pigdog" Azula snapped back. The guard merely threw her food into the cell, her restraints allowed for small movements but not enough to fire bend.

As she started to eat the food she heard something from behind her. "My poor girl, look at what they've done to you."

"Father?" Azula said whipping around with tears in her eyes. But no one was there.

"Look at what you've become, and to think you're my daughter, I should disown you" the voice said.

"No father, you'll see I'll get out of here and I'll come and get you too!"

"No Azula, you can't do anything!"

Azula's screams couldn't be heard by anyone, her cell was soundproof.

"Oh my poor baby, look at your hair." Another voice? But this one was, no it couldn't be...

"Mother?" Azula question out loud.

"Yes dear, I'm here, what's the matter?"

"Don't be coy with me, I know why you're here, you want to gloat, don't you, you want to rub it in my face that Zuko finally beat me, well mark my words, he's going to die, and you'll be there to see it."

It had only been 3 months, but despite seeming crazy to anyone that saw her last, there was something, deep inside that was plotting, making plans, to escape. A small smile crept over her face, she knew something that would bring Zuko to his knees. I piece of information that he would cherish over anything else. There was still time, she had to plot the movements of the guards and find the best time to escape, while she knew the others would still come to visit, her anger was too great. She knew that no one would support her, but then she remembered overhearing someone talking outside her cell when she was served her meals about, a rebellion? She could make them work for her, build an army, then nothing would stand in her way. "But first," she smiled to herself, "I'm coming for you, mother!"

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see the messenger hawk, most of all Sokka. They had landed on the ground to give Appa a break from flying.

"Hawky you found me" he said hugging the hawk.

The hawk appeared dirty, and had some feathers bent out of place, but for the most part seemed to be happy to find his master again.

"Hawky?" Suki wondered, "When did you get him? And why?"

"It was around when we were in the Fire Nation our first few weeks, we pulled these pranks to get money, and well he bought a hawk." Aang said with Momo uneasy on his shoulders.

"Does he have a message?" Toph wondered.

"That's right, I almost forgot about that letter we sent to your parents Toph." Katara stated

"Well let's see" Sokka looked in the hawk's message pouch, "Yep there's something here!"

All eyes were on Toph, but they had just missed a small smile from her, "Well is someone going to read it or do I have to roll some heads?" she added punching a fist into her other hand.

"Well it doesn't say much," Katara added, "It just says please come home."

"Figures," Toph tried to say without looking too hurt, "We never really did talk much"

"Well what do you want to do Toph?" Aang asked, "We could make a detour."

"Nah its ok, I'll just go home another time, plus we're supposed to meet with Zuko at his place"

As if by magic as soon as Toph finished he statement another hawk appeared on the horizon and was flying right for them, it perched itself on the side of Appa's saddle. Momo now was really uneasy with two hawks in his midst, chattering at Aang as if to say "Get them out of here!" Aang just patted him on the head and said "Don't worry buddy, I've got your back." Momo satisfied with the answer curled up in his lap as Katara had her head on his shoulder.

"Ok what does that note say?" Katara asked.

"Ok seriously you two, we stop for two minutes and you're all over each other!" Sokka started but was cut off by Suki's voice.

"It's from Zuko, he says he won't be able to make it, but we can still use his place if we want."

Katara whispered into Aang's ear, "Let's take Toph home."

"Are you crazy, she'll kill me" Aang said in a hushed voice, luckily Toph had hopped off Appa so she could stretch her legs and 'see'. "We can go, but you tell her it's your idea."

"Aww thanks sweetie." Katara said giving him a kiss on the cheek then on his lips. "Ok, Sokka, Suki, we're going to pretend to go to Ember Island just play along"

They both nodded and Sokka yelled at Toph. "So are you coming or do you want to just stay here?"

"Don't you even think about leaving without me" Toph said as she catapulted herself onto Appa's saddle, as she landed she had a wide grin on her face. Not usual for Toph to have one, but for some reason they were all thinking the same thing, she was up to something. Toph reached to her sack and seemed to put something in it, which made Sokka curious?

"Find anything interesting out there?" he wondered. "Not really" Toph replied, well there was no use badgering, although it was what Sokka was about to do but he knew better than to try and pry information out of her.

With that Aang cried out "Yip, Yip" and Appa took to the sky. It was a good thing she was blind he thought to himself, as he steered Appa back to the Earth Kingdom. This is going to make for an interesting vacation.


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you all for the comments, and for reading, your feedback is appreciated :D I would also like to thank my beta readers for their help.**

**Our story continues after our last chapter left off. Any similarities to other fan fictions are purely unintentional.**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 2 – The Promise**

Even though the trip to Toph's parent's house was only a few hours away, Aang did his best to make the trip take longer as to throw off Toph's suspicions that they were on their way to her home. Even though he knew it would be good for his friend to get along better with her parents a part of him just wanted to relax and sit on a beach with Katara and for one week just let the problems of the world melt away with her in his arms. Aang's attention was brought back to reality when from behind him he heard;

"We've been flying for hours, aren't we there yet?" Toph said.

"I see it just ahead, just another minute or two." Katara responded.

Meanwhile Aang was preparing himself. He knew as soon as they landed and Toph jumped down from Appa, she would realize this wasn't Ember Island. He flicked Appa's reigns and started their descent. He was landing them in the same garden where they first met Toph, which now seems like so long ago. Appa landed with a slight thud, and sure enough Toph leaped out of the saddle saying.

"Helloooo, Ember Island," she landed on the ground creating a mini crater, then she screamed, "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, SO I CAN PUMMEL YOU TWINKLE TOES!"

Aang knowing full well this was coming said as quickly as he could, "Take it easy Toph, and let us explain!"

"No, you lied, you said we were getting away from everything, not coming here!" she snapped back.

Aang looked towards Katara and whispered to her, "_How about a little backup, this was your idea after all!"_

"Quit your whimpering and get down here, what, afraid of fighting a blind girl?" Toph said while slamming her foot into the ground bringing up a medium sized boulder.

Katara jumped down from Appa and landed next to Toph and said, "This was my idea Toph, and before you attack me just listen, remember when we wrote that letter to your parents, and remember how much you missed them? Well at least try and give them another chance, if it doesn't work, then we'll pack up and leave."

"Fine, but don't hold your breath, I doubt they've changed" Toph replied as she made her way to the house.

The Bei Fongs were already waiting at the entrance to their home. They saw the bison coming towards their home and hoped that their little girl was with the Avatar. Toph already knew her parents were there, and it was weird when they saw her, both of her parent's heart beats increased, this had never happened before, were they truly happy to see her? Toph's mother came running towards her and fell to her knees to give her a big hug. "You're finally home, sweetie, we've missed you so much."

"Yeah enough to send two amateurs to try and kidnap me and take me home." Toph said without much expression.

Toph's father who had joined them said, "That was wrong of me to do Toph, and I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

This was a shock, he was telling the truth, he was sorry, well maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Zuko remembered the last time he stood in front of a door like this, it was when he first came back to the Fire Nation, but it was his uncle that was behind that door, but not this time. He pushed the door aside, and walked into the room. It was dark in the room, despite it being midday outside, he searched the cell, and he knew he was in there, he hadn't escaped, and then he saw a figure slumped up against the back wall.

"So, come again for a little chat have we?" Ozai said with obvious disgust in his voice. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me."

"I'll never forget what you did to me," Zuko started, "I came here to find out if you have an answer for my question."

"And what question would that be?" Ozai said still not making eye contact with his son, even though Zuko was staring at him.

"Don't try and be elusive father, you know the question, where is my mother?"

"Why do you want to know? She's a traitor after all." Ozai said smiling, "Even if she were to come back she committed treason against our nation, and you know the penalty for that."

Zuko knew what the penalty was, it was death, but remembering what his uncle taught him, he breathed in deeply and responded, "That treason was against the old Fire Nation, we have a new one here and she will be welcomed back, so tell me, where is she?"

Ozai finally turned to face him, seeing the anger in his eyes, even though it was towards him, it somehow filled him with power, though he didn't know how or why. "I know where she used to be."

"Don't play games with me father!" Zuko said angrily.

"It's no game, I put her on a ship that took her to the edge of the Earth Kingdom, they dropped her off and came back home, after that I never had contact with her."

A part of Zuko believed him, while another said he was lying and just trying to toy with him as usual, but once he looked into his father's eyes, he knew he was telling the truth, for some reason or another, he actually loved her, it wasn't a lie. "Then tell me, where was she dropped off?" Zuko said calmly.

Ozai pointed to a map that Zuko had unrolled during his last sentence and he said, "Here."

* * *

Supper at the Beifongs was delicious, the evening was filled with tales of their exploits in the Fire Nation, to Sokka and Zuko's prison break of Suki, to which during they shared a few kisses which made Toph sick to her stomach, to ending with the battle of Aang and the Fire lord and Toph's work on the air ships.

"But you were so high off the ground, what if you fell?" Toph's mother stammered.

"Everything was fine mom, Sokka was with me and he'd never let anything happen to me right Sokka?"

Sokka only gave a thumbs up as his mouth was filled with food, and his attention was more on Momo who was trying to steal his food. Everyone laughed even Toph's parents. After supper was finished Aang and Katara were quick to excuse themselves and they headed outside into the garden, Sokka was about to follow them, when Suki held him back and took him to the other side of the house arguing with him.

"But she's my little sister, I can't leave them alone," came Sokka's voice from the other room.

"They're not children anymore Sokka, you can't protect everyone!" Suki's words were right but it brought back a terrible memory for Sokka, and she knew it, she regretted saying the words and said, "Sokka I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Just leave me alone." Sokka stormed outside towards the barn where Appa was sleeping.

"Do those two always fight?" Toph's mother said to Toph.

"For the most part, but they usually make up, but I'm not sure, he seems really upset." Toph replied but still facing towards the barn.

"But how can you tell? I mean you can't see him," Toph's mother started but was cut off by Toph;

"I can't see the way you do mom, I can't tell what people really look like but I can tell their emotions, and if they're lying through the vibrations in the ground."

"That's impressive," It came from Toph's father who had joined them, "And to think we never knew that you never did need escorts to help you in the village, why did you put up with them?"

"Well you never asked me before, you always assumed I was a helpless girl and you never listened to me." Tears were starting to swell up in her eyes but she didn't know why.

"Well we will do our best to make up for it now, if you'll let us."

"Thanks mom," she punched both of her parents in their arm adding, "That's how I show affection." They all smiled.

* * *

"Hey buddy," Sokka said as he entered the barn, Appa rose his head up from the hay he was eating and gave a small grunt as if to say "_Hey"_. He sat down on a barrel beside Appa, his mind was racing, and his thoughts were going back to that incident almost 2 years ago now, back at the North Pole, where he lost her, Yue. Maybe Suki was right, maybe he couldn't protect anyone, maybe he wasn't as great of a warrior that he hoped to be. He was trying to play out different scenarios in his head, what if he had stopped Zhao from killing the moon spirit, maybe she'd still be alive, but would he have went with Aang and Katara or stayed there? Would she have come with them on their journey? Could she still have died? It was beginning to give him a headache when he heard a voice from the door.

"What's the matter gloomy gus?" Toph said standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey Toph," Sokka looked up at her and saw that she was smiling, for some reason, it brought a small grin to his face.

"If you're sick, I think I know why, next time you may want to chew your food more before you swallow it," Toph said as she sat down beside him punching him in the arm.

Sokka let out a little laugh, "Nah, I'm not sick, the food was great! It's just, other things..."

"Like what kind of other things?" Toph could tell this was a touchy subject but she wanted to know.

"Well like maybe I'm not a great warrior, or even a good swordsman, I mean I lost my sword, there's probably a rule against that, and any girl I get close to either dies or goes to jail." Sokka started.

"Well hold on there a minute, first off I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't have held on to me back on that airship, also we took out all the airships because of your plan, you don't give yourself enough credit." Toph could feel that her words were helping. "What's this really about Sokka?"

"I think Suki wants more out of our relationship, and I'm afraid to lose her so I don't want to go any further." Sokka said while hanging his head down, "I know it's not something you want to hear but there you have it." Sokka was prepared for Toph to start laughing and calling him a baby, but she didn't do any of that instead she said,

"So is that why you hate it when Aang and Katara go off?"

"I guess that's part of the reason, maybe they were destined for each other, and maybe Suki thinks we're supposed to be, but I don't really know." Sokka looked towards Toph, even though she had mud and dirt on her clothes for some reason, to him now he finally started to realize that she was a pretty girl. Toph sensed that his heart rate increased a little and did her best not to blush, maybe she did like him.

"Well for starters I'd say just leave the two love birds alone, for one Aang's a lot more powerful than all of us, and two, your sister can be deadly if you get her angry." Toph added laughing. Sokka joined in, and agreed with her. Toph reached down to her sack and said, "Plus I've got something here that'll cheer you up."

"BOOMERANG! You do come back!" Sokka said with obvious joy, without even saying anything he reached over and grabbed Toph and hugged her. Even though she didn't really like hugging much, except for group hugs, she liked this one.

"Thanks for the talk Toph, I can't wait to go and show Suki!" Sokka ran off towards the house, leaving Toph with Appa. Appa let out a grunt, and Toph replied, "Yeah he's an idiot."

* * *

They were sitting underneath a tree, Aang with his back resting on the tree, and Katara sitting in between his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. Thanks to Toph's training he could feel both of their heart beats, they were both beating slightly faster than normal. Katara was staring up at the sky, it was clear, and all the stars could be seen, even the moon, but tonight it was a crescent moon.

"Aang? When was it that you realized you loved me?" Katara said softly, still staring up at the sky.

"Well when I first saw you out of the iceberg, I thought you were really pretty," Aang started and Katara giggled at his comment, "but I think I knew I first loved you when we were stuck in that cave, and even more so when I went through my training with Guru Pathik. How about you?"

"My feelings started to grow after our cave adventure, but the moment I realized I loved you was when we were in Ba Sing Se, in the crystal catacombs, when you...fell. I thought I had lost you and would never get to tell you." As she said those words, Katara grabbed Aang's arms and pulled them around her making him hold her tightly.

"So when I kissed you during that play, I guess that was a dumb move?" Aang said.

"Dumb yes, but even though I said I was confused, I was glad you did, it let me know that you still cared for me." Katara said looking at him with a longing in her eyes.

The time for words were over, Aang moved his head closer to hers, and their lips where almost touching, it was driving Katara mad, so she pushed her head towards his, kissing him with a fiery passion. Her hands moved from being around his arms to going around his shoulders and interlocking them behind his neck. In response he moved his hands further down her back and pulled her closer to him, with that motion, Katara let out a small moan, increasing both of their passion. Both of their mouths opened at the same time allowing their tongues free roam in each other's mouths. They had never kissed in such a way before, but it somehow felt right. Aang's hands started to move up and down her back caressing her, his right hand went a further down and went passed her lower back and was starting to rest over her butt, for some reason this seemed to increase Katara's desire for him, her hands went from being behind his head to roaming his body, she was about to put her hand underneath his robe when he stopped her. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked him through heavy breaths.

"No, no it's nothing like that, I really liked it," as he knew by a strange feeling in his lower body, but luckily it was dark and she didn't notice. "But I wanted to ask you something before we take this any further."

"Sure Aang, what is it?" Katara was looking at him now and could tell he was a bit embarrassed, though she wasn't sure why.

"Well my people, we were nomads, and free spirits, while some of us wouldn't settle with one person, some of us did, we would make a bond with that person, that nothing could break, and no matter where the other person was, would could sense if they were in danger."

To Katara this sounded like something very important for him and asked, "How do we make this bond?"

Aang was happy to hear she wanted to but, he felt it only right to explain everything. "This isn't some kind of tradition or custom, the bond is real, and can only be made by two people that love each other, and it can never be broken." Aang had a serious tone, but that didn't matter to Katara, she knew what it meant.

"I understand Aang, it's like marriage, except we wouldn't be married right?" Katara said bluntly

Aang surprised at her question said, "Um, well yes, something like that, but I know that we're both still young, but I know that I love you and don't want anyone else, and I don't want to pressure you into it..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence, Katara had grabbed him and kissed him.

"I want to do this for you Aang." Not only was this the answer he had hoped for but looking at her against a starry sky made her look even more beautiful.

Aang had explained how this would work, they both sat facing each other in a meditative position, seeing as how Katara wasn't an Air Nomad and didn't know the ceremony, Aang was going to have to guide her through it.

"Katara, I want you to clear your mind, release everything from your thoughts, the only thing you have to focus on is me, and the sound of my voice." Katara had her eyes shut and her body felt strange like it was tingling all over, she opened her eyes, but somehow knew that she wasn't in her body anymore, she seemed to be sitting in darkness, then all of a sudden across from her Aang appeared. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now I want you to focus on your heartbeat, let its sound fill your ears."

Katara focused and she could hear her heart beating, it was beating faster than normal. She was able to hear Aang's voice over her heart.

"Now focus on my heart beating."

This next part was difficult for his heart was calm and hers was fast paced, but she was able to clearly hear both.

"Now we must make both of our hearts beat together." She heard Aang's voice over the noise.

She wasn't sure about this next part how could she make two sounds into one, but she had to try, she used all her strength to slow her heart down, she could hear Aang's heart, still calmly beating, hers was slowing down as well. It seemed as if she would never be able to get them as one, and was beginning to get frustrated, when she heard his voice again, "Katara, just relax." She didn't realize it but she was tense, she let her muscles relax and her heart slowed more, until now it seemed that only one heart was beating, at that realization, something happened, a bright light filled the darkness.

"There is one last part to this union, it's to promise that you will never break this bond, and will love me for all time."

Katara looked into his gray eyes and said,

"I promise that for as long as I live and even after I'm gone that I will always love you, Aang."

"I promise that for as long as I live and after I'm reborn, I will stay with you, for all time Katara."

It seemed like she was falling, back to the ground, but she couldn't see anything below her, then she saw her body and felt as if she was entering back into it.

She opened her eyes to see she was back in the garden, Aang sitting across from her and smiling. She knew something was different. She could feel Aang's presence but not with her hands but with her spirit. _This is incredible_, she thought to herself. He reached towards her and said,

"This bond can never be broken, never let anyone tell you different."

Katara smiled with tears in her eyes, she knew this was just the start of something incredible, she pulled him close and kissed him, but now this kiss was different, not only were their physical bodies in sync but their spirits as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**The story starts up 2 months later as Summer draws to a close, and Autumn is approaching.**

**Thank you all again for your comments and support!**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 3 – Union**

The changing of seasons was not something that affected the Fire Nation, it was always hot, and the weather was always similar, warm days and cool evenings, but on occasion they could get fierce storms. Tonight was one such night, lightning was filling the night sky, the winds were howling, and the rain was falling fast, as if each drop was racing to the earth.

He was standing on a shielded balcony, looking off into the distance. His mind was still on his last conversation with his father. He had the information he needed. He looked back at the map in his hands, after so many years of travelling in the Earth Kingdom, to never know that she may be there. It was a start. He knew where to start his search. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"I've always liked thunderstorms," Mai said in her usual tone as she stepped onto the balcony. She walked up next to Zuko, and placed one of her arms on his shoulder and the other on his waist.

Zuko was pulled back to reality and turned his face towards her, "I thought you didn't like anything?" He said playfully.

"Well I like you," she said smiling,

"And I like you too," Zuko only half smiled though, his thoughts were still on his mother.

"What's the matter Zuko?" Mai questioned.

"It's about my mother," he started, "I have some new information about where she was taken, but I'm torn between what to do, I want to find her, but I can't abandon my duties as Fire Lord." Mai let out a yawn.

"Well we are leaving to go to the Earth Kingdom tomorrow aren't we?" she said. Zuko nodded his head without replying. "Well there's your answer, after we meet with the Earth King and King Bumi, we'll set out to find your mother."

"Well I would argue with you and say you should come back here, but I know that's pointless." Zuko said smiling at Mai.

"Finally you're starting to get it," she flashed him a devilish smile, "Now come back inside."

Zuko followed her into their bed chambers, at least for tonight, he would think of nothing else but her.

* * *

He was worried about leaving his tea shop, but Iroh had taught his entire staff well and was sure that things would be fine upon his return to Ba Sing Se. He had been called away for business in Omashu, as a favour for King Bumi, who was he to refuse a request of a fellow White Lotus member. The meeting was merely a ruse for a get together of White Lotus members, their only serious topic, was how to recruit more members and young members at that. Despite his lack of understanding, Iroh said that he would ask his nephew if he would be interested in learning their ways, he knew that Zuko didn't have much faith in them, but he was still going to try. The day before he was to leave, Iroh received a messenger hawk with a note that read: _Dear Uncle, I am going to be landing in the Earth Kingdom, and would like you to meet us, Zuko_. Attached with the note was a map of where he would be landing.

Iroh set off on his journey the next day, Bumi had offered to travel with him, but Iroh declined and said he would like to travel by himself. It was nearing nightfall, when he heard some noise in the bushes. He stopped and called out,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" After a few moments with no response, he shrugged and dismissed the noise as an animal. After a few steps 4 figures jumped out from the shadows and had him surrounded on all sides.

"Hand over all your money Fire Nation scum," Said a tall, well built teenager.

"Now why do you think I'm from the Fire Nation?" Iroh said calmly. After that comment he could tell they relaxed a little but still held their weapons firmly. "You all seem a little young to be travelling by yourselves."

"Wait I know you," said the girl in the group she was holding two daggers, "We saw you on the boat to Ba Sing Se."

"It's nice to see you again, SmellerBee was it? And Longshot, nice to see you again." Iroh did remember these two individuals, "And who are your other friends?"

"My name is Pipsqueak, and this here is The Duke." Said the big teen, as he pointed out a short boy with a helmet on.

"Someone else is coming," The Duke said. They were all about to go and hide when Duke said, "No wait it's that lady again."

As the lady came into view, Iroh could see that she was a slender lady, with black hair, and had a warm face.

"It looks to me like you've made a new friend kids." The lady said.

"We've met before," SmellerBee said, "Do you need any help?" She went to move beside the lady to grab a few of her packages.

"That would be nice. So would your new friend like to come for supper?" She had turned towards Iroh smiling.

"It would be my pleasure to dine with you all this evening, and my name is Iroh."

"Pleased to meet you Iroh, my name is Jin"

They all walked to Jin's home which was up a hill and surrounded by trees, it was a good cover as the trees were thick and the smoke from her fireplace rarely made it above the trees and with the help of the new Freedom Fighters, they were able to divert the smoke away. They had a wonderful supper, all exchanging stories, how they met back up, and how the new group was working to help stop rebellions and keep the forests clear of trouble. At one point Iroh did ask them about their other companion he had met back in Ba Sing Se, all the kids looked to the floor with heavy eyes.

"I'm sorry to bring that up, my apologies," Iroh said.

"It's ok, we're all just glad that he was able to move on not being under some Dai Li spell or full of anger." Longshot said.

They all held up their glasses and made a toast to their lost leader, Jet.

Jin insisted that Iroh spend the night, and wouldn't hear any of his objections to the matter. Iroh accepted but said he would have to leave in the morning as he was meeting his nephew in a few days.

"What is your nephew's name?" Jin asked Iroh.

"His name is Zuko, and he is the new Fire Lord." Iroh said while making some tea.

"What happened to Fire Lord Ozai? Was he killed?" Jin questioned.

"No he wasn't killed, he was in a fight with the Avatar, and the Avatar took away his bending, he is in prison now." Iroh said calmly.

"You must be proud of your nephew for becoming the new Fire Lord." Jin added.

"He is still young, but he will make an excellent ruler." Iroh said as he poured them both some tea. "So, tell me about yourself..." They both continued to talk for a few hours before both going to bed. Morning came early and Iroh said his goodbyes and informed the Freedom Fighters of where he was going and they asked to accompany him. He accepted.

Jin watched them leave and after they were all out of sight went back into her house. There was a note on the table addressed to her. She opened it and it read:

_It was great to see you after such a long time, Ursa. Your son is looking for you, but I will not tell him where you are._

She fell to her knees and was crying, but they were tears of joy, not sadness, she had a feeling that he knew but thanked him for not saying anything. There was a map that was left with the note, it pointed out a landing site, and a date when he would land.

* * *

The voices in her head came and went, but it didn't matter, they were all certain of one thing, escape. Azula was trying to plot out the movement of the guards but when she seemed to know how a guard acted, they would change. It was maddening. The meals were sub standard and no one ever came to visit; No one, except the voices. When her cell opened she strained her ears as best she could and was able to overhear a conversation between two guards.

".....landing.....few days......Earth Kingdom......city.......Union..." Try as she might she was unable to focus on their words but just as her door was about to close she heard the words "....Fire Lord....speech..." So Zuko was taking a trip away from the Fire Nation. Then came the same voices but now they were whispering, but she could still make out a few words,

"Heard.....rumors....news.....about the Queen."

What? He had found out about mother, but how? She then thought to herself, _oh father, I see losing your bending has made you weak, you caved and told him what he wanted to know, why? Out of love? Such a silly emotion, just like trust._ She had all the information she needed. She would spend a few more days, plotting her escape.

"Why would you wait a few more days," said a voice in the darkness, "Now is the perfect time to strike, you just had your meal, and you know it will be another few hours before they come back, besides by the time news got out of your escape Zuko will be either in the air or at sea."

Out of all the voices and images in her head this was the one that she listened to the most, it had no body, only a set of glowing yellow eyes that would appear when she needed comfort. It was right, she must make her escape, she had to find her mother before Zuko, and with that she would use her to regain the throne, and kill anyone who stepped in her way. She inhaled deeply and started to separate the positive and negative energy in her body. She was unable to do the movements, but no matter, she would try something different. She felt the energy moving through her body and she directed it towards her mouth, she opened her mouth and there was a loud crack and lighting escaped from her mouth and hit the wall then rebounded to her shackles, they came loose, she had control of her arms once more. Now just her leg shackles, she used her hand to melt the chains, she would worry about the shackles later.

Guards were running to her cell, just as they were about to open the door, the door started to glow red hot, and it flew off of its hinges, fire started to emanate from the room and started to consume the hallway. All the guards could hear was a hysterical laughter, and a shadowy figure moving towards them.

"Ready or not Zuko, here I come!"

* * *

These past few weeks had been memorable for Toph, she was able to work on her relationship with her parents, mainly with her dad, he was starting to be able to let her go, and he was able to see past her being blind. As much as he was learning about her, Toph learned about her dad as well. They had a similar childhood, he was head strong, and tough, and they had the same sense of humour. Even after many years of not using it, Toph was starting to bring it back out of her dad. Her mother was trying but since she was a tom boy and an earth bender they didn't share a lot in common. They did go to a spa one day, she had asked Katara to come but on the day she was mysteriously busy. The only thing that got to Toph was now that she was a hero, her mom wanted to pair her up with someone.

"What about the Avatar, you are both close in age, and he seems like a nice boy." Toph's mom said.

"Eww, no way mom, Aang's like my brother," Toph said with a disgusted look on her face, "Besides he's locked at the hip with Katara." Toph said with a snicker.

"Oh, well in that case what about that other boy in the group, he's a little odd, but seems to be a fine warrior." Toph's mother asked.

"Oh, you mean Sokka.... yeah well me and him.... we're friends and all..." Toph wasn't sure why she was stammering.

"So you do have a thing for him," Toph's mother started, "Well we should go out and find you a nice dress to wear when we get back."

"I don't like dresses mom, I like what I wear, and I want a guy to like me as I am." Toph said with a stern tone.

The rest of the afternoon wasn't terrible, but it consisted more of her mother trying to get her to wear more girly clothes, she had tried to get more information out of her about Sokka, but Toph wanted to avoid that topic, especially after what happened in the barn.

They were approaching the Bei Fong estate, when Toph noticed Aang in the garden.

"I'll see you for dinner mom. I need to talk to Aang." With that she hopped out of the carriage and set off towards Aang.

Aang was sitting in the garden, eyes closed, meditating, suddenly he felt the vibrations through the earth, he pushed himself from the ground using air bending just in time for a rock to shoot up out of the ground where he had been sitting.

"Good work Twinkle Toes." Toph said moving towards him.

"Well you taught me everything you know," Aang said as he glided back to the ground still with his eyes closed.

"Ok enough with the showing off," Toph said as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, so what's up Toph? Have a good day with your mom?" Aang said now rubbing his arm.

"It was alright, although she wouldn't stop trying to pair me up with guys from around here or you and Sokka." Toph said as she lay down on the grass.

As the word Sokka came out of her mouth, Aang knew something was up, "Alright Toph, what's the matter?"

"Nothing! Why would something be up?" Toph tried to avoid the question.

"Now I can tell you're lying!" Aang quickly said back in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok fine you caught me. I've got a crush on Sokka, there, you happy now?"

Aang could tell that she was serious, and sat down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder, "What's the matter? You can tell me."

Toph spent the next few minutes pouring out her feelings to Aang, how she liked Sokka, and found him handsome even though she couldn't see. How she was torn because Suki also liked Sokka, and he only seemed to have eyes for Suki. Aang started to speak.

"The monks always told me that attachment was like a dance. If both partners are in sync the dance is flawless, but if both partners are hearing different music, the dance will fall apart."

Toph thought about what he had said, and it was true, she started to realize that they were too different, and that if Sokka was happy with Suki, then she should be happy too. On the bright side, they could still hang out and be friends. Toph stood up and said,

"Don't you dare tell him or Suki of this, or I'll break your legs Twinkle Toes!" They both laughed and she turned around, she took one step but she stomped on the ground sending a ripple of earth to a nearby bush. A figure was tossed into the air and landed beside Aang, "The same thing goes for you Sugar Queen." Toph half looked back and had a smile on her face.

"Sorry Toph, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Katara started but Toph just waved her off, and walked back to the house.

This was their last night at the Bei Fong estate, only a few days ago they had received word from Zuko about his trip to the Earth Kingdom and that he had requested their presence on his arrival. While it was nice to have some peace and quiet, word from around the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation were of rebels, and small skirmishes that continued to rage on. The only problem was now they seemed to be getting increasingly violent. There was talk of something big that was going to be announced at this meeting but no one knew about what. The meeting was taking place at the very site where Ozai's Airships had scarred the land.

Morning came and everyone was getting the last of their gear together, Toph was the first up and packed and was sitting in Appa's saddle waiting for everyone else.

"Come on people chop, chop, let's get the earth out of your pants!"

Mr. And Mrs. Bei Fong came to wish everyone goodbye, they were sad to see everyone leave, except for Sokka and Appa who both seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. They stayed at the entrance to their home waving as Appa took off into the sky. They were both a bit hurt that Toph hadn't given them a hug before she left but just as they were almost out of sight. Toph was looking back at them and gave them each a wave goodbye.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N – Sorry for the delay in between chapters, started working again, so my free time has lessened, hope you all enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Our story continues from where the last chapter left off.**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 4 – The Apparition  
**

He was here again after what seemed like such a long time, traveling on the ocean. Zuko had spent three years searching for the Avatar, most of it by sea, yet this time it felt different. He wasn't on a mission to reclaim his honour, this time it was a mission of peace. He was traveling on a much bigger ship this time as well, despite his objections to use a ship similar to what he had traveled on before. Zuko wasn't used to have all the luxuries aboard. In just two days time, they would be landing on Earth Kingdom shores.

Zuko looked down to the map he had in his hands, on it was the location of where the ship dropped off his mother so many years ago, he only hoped he would have the time to search the area. He knew it was foolish but there was a town nearby, and maybe someone might remember something, just maybe. As he stood on the deck a hawk landed beside him. He thought it was another message from the council until he saw the black ribbon attached to the hawk's message pouch. He quickly took the message out and began to read it. He fell to his knees at the words written on the note.

_Azula has escaped, no one left alive on the island._

He couldn't believe it after all this time how did she manage to escape, he was fortunate that he had put in a newly built prison and not in the Boiling Rock, but he still felt bad for the guards who lost their lives. Zuko tried to think of what she would be up to, would she go to free father, would she try and take back the throne. It was no use even when she was sane he could never figure out her plans, but he had to do something. He heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

It was Mai, only now did he realize he was still on his knees, he got up and turned to her and said.

"Nothing is wrong, really"

"You know you're not a very good liar Zuko, so how about you try again." Mai could tell something was wrong just by looking into his eyes.

Zuko didn't say anything but he handed her the note, as Mai read it her reaction changed as well.

"What are you going to do?"

Zuko summoned for a servant, and said "Bring me 2 more messenger hawks and parchment, a brush, and some ink, move quickly!"

The servant wasn't even to utter a reply as Zuko motioned for him to move, he knew what he would do, he was going to double the guards around his father's cell, warn the Fire Nation capital to keep a lookout for Azula and the last message he would send ahead of him to the troops at the landing site, to warn the Earth Kingdom generals of what transpired. If Azula was free, no one would be safe. The servant came back with the materials, and he asked Mai to write a message to prison, as they were writing Mai couldn't help but notice.

"Zuko, shouldn't you send a message to the Northern, and Southern Water Tribes?"

"If I know anything about my sister it's that she hates the cold, she won't go there for any reason." Zuko smiled back at Mai and she smirked a little. They both went back to writing their messages and after a few minutes, he enclosed each into one of the hawks and sent them on their way. He reached for Mai and held her in his arms, he thought to himself.

_It's your move Azula._

_

* * *

_

There was a towering black smoke cloud rising from the shambles of the once prison that contained her. There was only one problem there were no boats, and no airships for her to escape on, she was stuck on the island. She only hoped that the black cloud would be seen and that someone would be sent to investigate. She sat on a rock face by the shore line, there was no one left, she didn't want any survivors.

"My, my, my, look at what you've done!" A voice came from behind her. Azula spun around ready to strike, but no one was there. "Don't you think you've killed enough for today?"

"Show yourself!" Azula screamed, "Face me if you dare coward."

Azula was on her feet and moving around the island trying to find some sign of another person. Off in the distance a piece of metal gave way from the heat as it hit the ground Azula started to separate the positive and negative energy in her body, and just as she released there was an explosion right in front of her. She was thrown back. For some reason, she couldn't shoot lightning anymore.

"What a shame, you can't even shoot lightning anymore, my how the mighty have fallen." As Azula looked up there was a shadowy figure standing there it looked human, but it had glowing yellow eyes.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed

"I cannot do that princess, for you see you have to do something for me."

Azula jumped to her feet and shot four fireballs directly to the figure, but they all passed directly through him and hit the remains of the prison. "You've haunted my thoughts for far too long, who are you? And what do you want from me?"

As she finished her words the figure started to approach her and when it was only two feet away it started to take shape. _It couldn't be,_ she thought to herself. The figure bent forward to her and the face became visible, and the voice more clear.

"You know very well who I am princess, and what I want is simple. I want you to avenge me!"

Azula couldn't believe it standing in front of her was Zhao, but it wasn't Zhao, he looked human but the color in his face was a pale grey and his eyes were still glowing yellow. All she could do was nod. As soon as she finished her nod, Zhao seemed to dissolve into the black smoke and joined with the cloud, as she followed it up, she saw off in the distance a two man war balloon coming towards the island.

* * *

Iroh and the Freedom Fighters had been traveling for two days after encountering Ursa in the forest. It was getting late and they decided to set up camp, both Longshot and Pipsqueak were off to find some food, while The Duke and SmellerBee were gathering fire wood and setting up camp. After only about half an hour, Longshot and Pipsqueak were walking back, Pipsqueak had a string of fish slung over his shoulder, but walking in between them was another figure. As they approached the camp, Pipsqueak yelled out!

"Hey guys, look who we found following us!"

The hooded figure came into view and as they approached the figure lifted the hood covering their face. SmellerBee was the first one to rush over and give her a big hug.

"Jin it's you, why were you following us?"

As Ursa returned her hug she looked over to Iroh, who was smiling at her and he nodded as if to say. _You should tell them._ As she pulled away from SmellerBee she looked at them all and said:

"You should all sit down. I have something important to tell you." As Ursa sat down she continued, "I am not Jin, and I am not from the Earth Kingdom, I am actually Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation, or now I guess I am just Ursa. I am Fire Lord Zuko's mother."

Silence fell over the camp and none of the Freedom Fighters said anything, then came a small voice saying:

"Why did you pretend to be from the Earth Kingdom?" The Duke asked.

"It's a long story," Ursa started but everyone was looking at her, eager to know more, including Iroh. She started to explain the whole story, how she had murdered Fire Lord Azulon to save Zuko's life, how Ozai, had banished her, but promised never to kill Zuko, and how she spent the last few years waiting for any news from her husband, but she never received anything. The reactions from the group weren't as she expected the Freedom Fighters forgave her and said that she was one of the nicest people from the Fire Nation. They cooked the fish, and continued to talk until it grew late and they all turned in for the night, all except for Ursa and Iroh. After her story Iroh was silent for most of the night, Ursa stood up and sat next to Iroh.

"I understand that you must be furious with me for killing your father, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did."

"While he was my father, I never did like him much myself," Iroh started, "I understand why you killed him, and I do not hold a grudge against you for it, it seems that my brothers schemes know no limits, that is why I looked after Zuko, and I am sorry that I let harm come to him."

"What do you mean?" Ursa started, "What happened to him?"

Iroh had almost forgotten that she never did receive any news from the Fire Nation. He began to tell her the story of how Zuko attended a war meeting, how he spoke out of turn and how Ozai had duelled him in an Ag-Ni-Kai, and lastly how Zuko now had a scar over his left eye. Ursa devastated by the news started to question Iroh more about the incident, could he still see, was there anything else she should know. Iroh continued to explain how the Avatar had removed Ozai's bending, and that he was now imprisoned. Then he explained how Azula had gone mad and was being held far from anyone as to not hurt them or herself.

"My poor little girl," Ursa started to cry, "What did he turn you into?" She wondered. She had been away for far too long, so much had changed. Would her children even remember her, would they accept her back? Could she forgive Ozai for what he had done? She had far too many questions that needed answering. Iroh could sense the struggle that was going on within her mind and he rested his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Zuko still cares for you and wants to find you, as for the other questions you may have, now may not be the best time to answer them, but let events unfold, and I'm sure the answers will come."

The camp fire was all but out and Iroh said they should both get some sleep, and that when they met up with Zuko and the others, that they could figure things out then, whether she would want to see Ozai again, and if she would want to visit Azula.

* * *

As they approached the rendezvous point, they saw both tents from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation mixed together. It was a sight not many could have imagined only a few months ago. They saw a bigger tent that was set away from the troops. Aang thought that Bumi must already be here. He guided Appa to the ground to a clearing that was big enough for all of them.

As they landed two soldiers approached their position and one of them said:

"Avatar Aang, and friends, King Bumi would like to see you all." He said as he gestured to Bumi's tent.

They all hopped off Appa, and Aang made arrangements with the two guards for some food for Appa, he patted his head and joined the rest of the group as they made their way to Bumi's tent. Sokka drew one of the tent flaps to the side, and they all walked in and were greeted by Aang's old friend.

"Well, well look who's here!" Bumi said as he started to laugh and snort. He made his way to Aang and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Aang."

"It's great to see you too, Bumi," Aang started, "Your guards said you wanted to see us, is everything alright?"

Bumi gestured for everyone to sit down and as they did some servants came out with food, no one was happier to see the food than Sokka. As they began to eat, Aang looked over at Bumi and noticed that he was more serious than usual. He was about to say something when he felt a hand touch his underneath the table, it was Katara, she was smiling at him. Whenever she looked at him this way, the whole world seemed to fade away, and his legs turned into jelly, and his throat always felt so dry, even though it wasn't. She leaned towards him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Small sparks seemed to travel from her body into his. Even though it was brief he wanted more. As she pulled back, she was smiling and he said to her:

"What was that for?"

"No reason, I just wanted to kiss you." Katara said blushing.

From across the room they heard a familiar voice say: "I know you two are dating and all, but seriously can't you stop for a few hours? I'm considering wearing shoes now, so I don't have to see that anymore!"

Everyone started to laugh, everyone except for Sokka, who wasn't paying any attention at all, but seemed to be having an eating contest with Momo. As the supper drew to a close, they all thanked Bumi for the meal, and started to leave, Aang stayed back, as Katara was about to leave she turned to him and said:

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right there Katara," he started, "I just need to talk with Bumi."

"Can I stay with you then?" she cooed softly as she walked towards him.

"It might be nothing but some boring news." Aang said, "But ok you can stay."

Aang and Katara both approached Bumi, like during supper his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as he didn't notice the two of them standing in front of him.

"Ah! I didn't see you two there, was there something I could do for you?" Bumi said

"Bumi I know there's something bothering you, can you tell me what it is?" Aang questioned.

"Well I didn't want to alarm anyone but this note was meant for you as well." Bumi had reached into his robes and pulled out a note, he handed it to Aang. Aang started to read it while Katara read over his shoulder, but it was becoming harder as Aang seemed to have shot up a few inches in the past few months. The note was from Zuko, and after they finished reading Katara gasped.

"I can't believe that she was able to break free, I thought she was too far gone."

"This isn't good," Aang started, "When she was thinking clearly she was deadly but now that she's gone crazy, there's no telling what she'll do."

"That is the big mystery," Bumi started while tugging at his beard, "But we know that most of the Fire Nation troops are loyal to Zuko, and the ones still loyal to Ozai, may or may not help Azula, but it's hard to say, the best we can do is wait and be prepared."

Aang and Katara bowed to Bumi and left his tent, they walked into their camp site a few seconds later, Toph was the first to say:

"What's gotten into the two of you? No time for some smooching while we're here?" Toph started to laugh, but stopped as Aang relayed Zuko's message to them.

"This can't be good," Sokka started, "Do you think she'll try and retake the Fire Nation, or free Ozai?"

"She's not thinking as clearly as she used too," Suki added, "Whatever she does you can bet, she'll still be just as dangerous as before."

They all nodded in agreement, and decided that it would be best to get some sleep. Appa was already asleep and they could hear him snoring lightly. Toph said goodnight and made her earth tent. Sokka and Suki went into their tent, and just as Katara and Aang were getting into hers, Sokka looked back at them both and said:

"Just what do you think you two are doing?"

Katara shot him a dirty look and said: "We're going to bed, what are you and Suki doing?"

Sokka started to blush, and then snapped back acting taller and big brotherly, "This is different, we're both older, I'm your brother, and since dad's not here, I'm looking out for you, so there is no way you two are sleeping together." As Sokka finished he stomped his foot down to make his point clear.

Katara tried not to laugh, and said. "Oh yeah, and what would dad say if he knew you and Suki were sleeping together?"

"That's different!"

Before Katara could say anything back two mounds of earth came from underneath Toph's tent and struck both Katara and Sokka, throwing them both into their own tents, then both tents were surrounded by four earth walls and Toph said to herself: _Finally I can get some sleep!_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N – Continuing from the last chapter, here's where it's going to start getting a little more 'M' rated. For some obvious reasons I will refer to French kissing as making out. This is my first attempt at a lime/lemon, and let me know if you'd like more or if I should just stick with my original style of writing!**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 5 – Old Friends**

As Katara was flung back into her tent, she was at first angry with Toph, but when she looked over at Aang, he was smiling at her, with a certain look in his eyes.

"She does know that you can just earth bend this wall down." Katara started, but before she could get anything else out, Aang grabbed her waist and pulled her closer kissing her lips. It felt as though her body would melt just from his kiss. Aang was about to pull away from her, but Katara didn't want him to. She placed on of her hands behind his head, and the other on his back and pulled him into her.

Aang didn't object to her actions, and started to move his hands from her waist, up and down her back. As he did this their kissing became heightened and faster paced, both of their heads were exchanging sides. Aang wanted to try something new, he was able to pull his lips away from hers, and started kissing her bottom lip, and then he worked his way down her chin. As he reached her chin he started to follow her jaw line and worked his way around to her ear, from there he moved down and started to kiss her neck. How Katara wished he had hair at this moment for something to squeeze in her hands, but squeezing the back of his head still let Aang knew that she liked it. As he started to kiss her neck, Katara's heart rate was increasing, her blood seemed to be getting hotter, and her breath was elevated.

Katara couldn't believe how wonderful this was, she never knew her neck was this sensitive, and when Aang would occasionally open his mouth and lick her it sent shivers up her spine. She had both of her hand around his head, and pull his face back to hers. She pulled his face to hers with such a force Aang was worried she might hurt them both. But his thoughts of that didn't last long when he felt something wet begging for entry into his mouth. It was Katara's tongue. They had kissed like this once before but it was he who initiated that kiss, but was pleased that Katara seemed to like this way, what did Sokka call it? Making out? Aang didn't care though. It was pure bliss to him. While they were kissing, he hadn't realized it but his hands had worked their way down past Katara's hips and were just above her butt. He didn't know why but he started to move down more, and when Katara didn't protest he had both of his hands resting on top of her butt, it felt so soft, and plump yet firm. He squeezed his hands, almost immediately he thought Katara would pull away and smack him, but while their faces were still joined, he felt a moan come from her throat.

Katara couldn't believe it! A part of her was screaming to push him away, but the other was telling her to go with it. She went with her feelings and kept kissing Aang, by now her hands were starting to explore his body, he was starting to build muscle all over. His earth bending sessions helped that out, while his water bending kept him flexible. She decided that Aang couldn't have all the fun, so she broke from their kiss, and started to kiss his neck, she was unsure of how Aang would react, and she traced her way around his neck she looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he was smiling, he was enjoying it. She snuck one of her hands down and playfully squeezed his butt. His eyes opened, and he looked down at her and just smiled.

Their lips found each other again, and they almost immediately started to make out again. This time Aang left one of his hands on her butt, the other worked back up to her waist then moved up her side to her stomach. Their kissing intensified, Aang wasn't sure if it was because of what he was doing but he didn't want to stop. His hand kept moving up until he brushed against something, it was the underside of Katara's breast. Sensing no cue to stop from her, he slowly brought his hand up over her breast cupping it. He started to gently squeeze it but Katara's hand shot to his and pulled it away and she broke from their kiss.

Katara was breathing heavily and said in between breaths, "I...think...we...should...take...it...slowly". Aang smiled back and her and nodded.

"Well let's at least cuddle while we fall asleep."

Katara had no objections to that, she nuzzled herself against his body, he wrapped his arms around her and they both started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

As Katara closed her eyes, she felt as if a part of her was being pulled away from her body. In response, her eyelids immediately opened and she found herself sitting in an archway. Clouds surrounded her, and she was mystified. She couldn't wrap her head around what just happened. Feeling a weird sensation, Katara held up her hands to examine them. Her hands were blue, she gasped, and she knew where she was. The Spirit World.

Katara had no idea how she got here, she thought only the Avatar was able to move between the physical and spirit worlds. Then it hit her, she remembered what Iroh said, he had been present in the spirit world. She stood up and thought to herself: _Well since I'm here I might as well look around._

She stepped off the archways platform carefully since she could only see clouds, but her foot made contact with something solid and after placing more weight on her foot, she started to walk away from the archway, looking for someone, or something. Off in the distance a solid speck caught her eye. As she approached the figure she saw what appeared to be a Baboon meditating. Katara was about to say something to it, when it opened its eyes and said: "Go...Away!" Katara was about to say something but then remembered what Aang had told her, she turned away from the baboon, and respected his privacy.

Katara's eyes narrowed, off in the distance she saw a structure, and it looked similar to the Southern Air Temple. As she moved towards it, the temple itself, was moving towards her. She remembered that she wasn't in the physical world so things may be different here. She moved from walking on clouds to walking on the stones of the Air Temple. Katara remembered the last time she was here, and how Aang found out about what happened to his old friend.

"Katara"

There was a voice from above her, she whipped her head up to see nothing, she felt uneasy at the thought of being watched, especially after hearing about Koh, she didn't want to lose her face to that monster. But she reassured herself: _It's nothing._ She thought.

"Katara come this way"

The voice sounded old and gentle. Against her gut feelings she entered into the temple and began to search for the owner of the voice. She rounded hallways, and climbed stairs, but still couldn't find anything. Then she saw something, a room she somehow recognized, as she walked towards the room she saw someone sitting down, he had a bald head, and an arrow tattoo. She forgot about the voice and thought it was Aang, she ran for the room and pushed the door open, the smile on her face immediately changed to a look of disappointment.

"I know you were expecting someone else, young water bender, but I needed to talk with you."

Katara didn't feel threatened by this man, so she sat down across from him. She said "You are a master air bender, but who are you?" she inquired.

"I am an old friend of Aang's."

Katara gasped, she couldn't believe she hadn't recognized him yet, he looked like his statue, "Gyatso?"

Gyatso smiled and nodded, "I am happy to see that Aang has made new friends, and has found himself someone special."

Katara started to blush, "I honestly thought you would be mad at him, since he's a monk and all." She responded.

"Nonsense, Aang is the Avatar, I am so proud of what he did for Ozai, even though death may have been a better course of action, but we can't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is."

Katara's smiled and giggled a little bit, stopping herself midway before Gyatso started to laugh as well.

"I see that Aang has remembered some of my wisdom."

Katara nodded and said: "Why did you bring me here Gyatso, wouldn't you have rather talked with Aang?"

"I do miss Aang," Gyatso started, "but what I have to say is not for him, this may take a while here but when you wake up, please do not tell Aang what has happened here." Katara was about to protest, when Gyatso raised his hand and added, "When the time is right you can tell him."

Katara nodded, and Gyatso began to speak.

* * *

Iroh and the Freedom Fighters were approaching the location on the map, but even though they were still a good 20 minutes away, they could see the scarring of the land where the Fire Nation's airships started their attack on the Earth Kingdom. At first glance most of them were saddened by the damage to the land, but when they saw the camp ground and both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers working together, a sense of joy and peace spread through them.

As they approached the camp, they were greeted by a soldier from each nation, both of them recognized Iroh, and bowed in respect. Iroh waved a hand and said, "There's no need to bow to me, I'm retired." Iroh smiled at them. They both nodded to him, the Earth Kingdom soldier said, "It's out of respect for you sir, for helping to give Ba Sing Se back to its people." They motioned for them to enter the camp and the Fire Nation soldier said to Iroh, "Your nephew still hasn't arrived but King Bumi would like to know you have arrived." Iroh thanked the soldier and entered the campground.

As they were walking they all felt something strange at their feet, then all of a sudden, Toph popped out of the ground behind The Duke and said, "Boo!" The Duke fell forwards, and they all started to laugh. Toph walked over to Iroh and punched him in the arm.

"Good to see you again!" She then turned to The Duke, and stomped her foot into the ground and used some earth to push him up. Once he regained his footing he went over to her and gave her a hug. "Yeah, yeah it's good to see you again to The Duke." Toph said.

Sokka and Suki were coming up the trail, and not too far behind them Aang and Katara were hand in hand, making their way to their old friends. It wasn't until they were all around them when they noticed someone new in their group.

"Hey guys, who is that with you?" Sokka said pointing to Ursa.

"I am just an old friend of Iroh's from before the war," Ursa started, "My name is Jin."

By this time, Aang and Katara had reached the group, and Aang was staring at this new woman. Katara elbowed him in his chest and said: "You shouldn't stare like that."

"But I know her, somehow, it's weird." Aang said. Then he got a mischievous grin on his face and with a flick of his wrist, bended an air current to remove her hood. As her hood fell off, Aang's eyes opened wide, and he said. "Lady Ursa."

Everyone gasped except for Iroh, and the Freedom Fighters. Aang continued, "You're Zuko's mom, aren't you?"

With heavy shoulders and a look of despair on her face she nodded and mouthed "Yes, I am."

Katara was the first to go to her side and said, "Why do you seem down? It's great that you're here, Zuko has been looking for you, for a long time." With those words tears began to fill Ursa's face and she feel to her knees. "I'm so sorry, did I say something wrong?" Katara wondered.

Ursa grabbed Katara's arm and looked at her, she said, "I just feel that I've been a terrible mother, what if Zuko will hate me when he sees me?"

By this time Aang walked up to Ursa and extend a hand to help her up. As he helped her off the ground he said, "Zuko doesn't hate you, he wants nothing more than to find you, he should be here later tonight, so you should get some rest eat up and wait, I'm sure he'll have lots of questions for you."

Ursa smiled at him and said, "Thank you Avatar, you're right, he'll have questions and I will answer all that I can, I owe him that much."

"You can just call me Aang." He said grinning.

* * *

The sun was setting and they were only an hour away from the landing site. Even though he had only been with Aang for a short while, he had gotten used to flying around on Appa. Now this boat seemed so much slower than him. From behind him Mai came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why don't you come inside?" Mai said.

"I've always liked being on the deck of a boat, being able to look out across the sea, it was my home for 3 years." Zuko said staring off into the distance.

"I only asked you to come inside not for your life's story." Mai said as she poked him in his sides.

As Zuko turned around he was smiling but when he looked behind Mai's head, he face turned to shock. There behind them was another Fire Nation ship, but it proudly bore the mark of the Phoenix King. Zuko was about to react when he heard whizzing by his head, they had shot a volley of arrows but overshot their mark, all but one. An arrow was sticking through Mai's shoulder, and looked like it might have pierced her heart. Zuko felt the rage inside of him boiling, but he had learned to calm himself over the past few months. He quickly called for his soldiers, and a servant to bring Mai inside.

From the main land everyone could see two ships off in the distance, and then they saw the volley of fire bombs, hurling towards Zuko's ship, it was the rebellion. Aang and Katara, quickly took off into the Water, while Suki, Toph, Sokka and the Freedom Fighters, and took off on Appa.

The rebels were attacking out of desperation, their attacks were wild and uncoordinated, most of their attacks missed, but the ones that hit were doing significant damage to Zuko's ship. He ordered his men to disable the rebel's engines, and target their trebuchets only.

The rebels were not adopting a different tactic, they were shooting their fire bombs with their own but using arrows to try and take out Zuko's crew. Zuko was willing to give this a shot, he told his men, "Stand your ground, but be careful, I don't want any deaths today!" He ran into the ship and started to work his way up the column. As he reached the bridge, he went out onto the balcony, and had a clear view of the rebel ship. He breathed in slowly and remembered what his uncle had taught him, _you are its humble guide, you don't control it._ He had a clear shot for their engines and when he released the power that surged through him was incredible. Lightning shot from Zuko's fingertips and travelled at immense speed and struck the enemy ship's engines, leaving them dead in the water. With a few well placed fire blasts he was able to destroy most of the enemy's weapons.

He sent out boarding parties to capture the crew, but some had already started to retreat on both small ships and the small jet boats. Zuko walked over to his Commander and said, "I would like you to assign a crew to the other ship and escort these prisoners to the Boiling Rock if they can fire bend or back to the main land."

The commander bowed, and set off to the other ship, as he was about to rush to Mai, Aang and Katara landed on the deck, he rushed to Katara and said, "You have to help Mai, she's been injured." He led them to his quarters but Mai was already sitting up with the arrow in her hands, but she was shivering. Katara pulled some water out of her water sack and started to heal her wound.

Mai smiled and said, "Thank you Katara, but you worry too much Zuko, and it missed anything important."

"Says you!" Zuko started, "I think it hit something very important."

She smiled at him and kissed him, then Aang popped up and said, "Zuko did you shoot lightning?" Zuko only nodded. "That was amazing," Aang said, "What did it feel like?"

"I'll tell you later Aang, maybe even show you how." Zuko said with a sly grin. They felt the boat touch the shore and they all started to exit off the boat. The rest of the gang was already waiting for him on the shore. As they reached the group, Iroh was the first to hug both Mai and Zuko.

"It was the rebels again, wasn't it?" Iroh asked.

"That or they were loyalists of my father. I have my Commander interrogating them while he escorts them to prison." Zuko was about to say more when he saw someone behind Iroh.

"Mother."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N – I'm glad that everyone liked my lime/lemon. I will try and make more lemons as the chapters continue.**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 6 – Escape**

Zuko couldn't move, it felt as if his entire body was stuck to the ground, a part of him wanted to reach out and hug his mother, but why was a part of him scared to? He couldn't seem to find a reason why. Every time he wanted to say something he quickly closed his mouth, he took a deep breath and was about to say something when Ursa, moved towards him and pulled him to her, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Zuko," Ursa started, "but I want you to know how proud I am of you, and what you have done."

Zuko held onto his mother tighter, both had tears flowing down their faces. As they broke their hug, all Zuko could do was smile. He remembered that they weren't alone, and he reached for Mai.

"Mother, you remember Mai?" Zuko said as he held Mai close to his side.

"Yes I do, my how much you've grown Mai, keeping my son out of trouble are you?" Ursa said while laughing lightly.

"As best I can Lady Ursa, he can be stubborn at times." Mai said with a half smile as she prodded Zuko in his ribs.

Zuko sighed, "Reunited after so many years, and you two still pick on me."

Everyone laughed. Iroh started to break up the onlookers and started to lead the group back to Bumi's tent. Katara and Mai went to the healing tent to make sure Mai's injury was healed properly, but mostly everyone moved away to give Zuko and Ursa some time alone.

Zuko walked beside his mother down the beach, from a distance they could see where the airship attack started. "So this is where the attack began?" Ursa started. "And Oza... your father was at the head of this attack?"

Zuko only nodded. "Why didn't you come back?"

Ursa stopped in her tracks, "Didn't your father ever tell you what happened?"

"Only that you were banished, at the time I didn't have much time for him to get into more details." Zuko said.

"Well then I guess it's time you heard what really happened that night." Ursa started to explain what had happened after their meeting with Fire Lord Azulon that day. Azula and his father had both told him the truth. He was going to kill Zuko to get the throne, and the treacherous things that she had done that night, were that she had poisoned him, and changed his will to make it so Ozai would be the next Fire Lord. "I was never sorry for what I did to that man," Ursa said, "but now I realize that the promise your father made to me was also a lie, just to get rid of me."

"It's the one thing both Azula and father have in common." Zuko added. "Although now he is more like his old self, I guess losing your bending can do that to you."

"What do you mean he's lost his bending?" Ursa asked.

"Aang was able to bend his spirit and made it so he can't fire bend ever again."

Ursa was shocked, but at the same time relieved, at last there was a chance for peace to flourish in the world, she only hoped that it would last.

"Will you come back with us to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked.

"I'm banished, I won't be welcome back." Ursa was quick to respond.

"Yes but that was under old law," Zuko started, "I have changed a few laws since becoming Fire Lord, some have been accepted easier than others, but it is time for a change."

Ursa smiled at him and hugged him again, "I am so proud that you were able to find your true destiny Zuko."

Zuko looked off to the side and noticed Iroh was watching them with a smile on his face. Zuko nodded at him then looked back to his mother and said, "I had a lot of help with finding out who I was, and you can thank Uncle for that."

Iroh approached them and said, "I hope you are hungry, it seems that King Bumi has put together a feast for your arrival Zuko."

They made their way from the beach to the campsite, eager to hear and share stories with their friends. Also tomorrow Zuko would be able to make his big announcement that he and both Bumi and the Earth King had been working on these past months.

* * *

Flying high above the world, Azula had little to do but stoke the fire in the war balloon, and try and keep her sanity together. She could have had it all, the throne, the power, the right to rule all of the nations. Every time she thought back to it, there was always one person who stood in her way, Katara. It wasn't so much now that she wanted to just kill her but kill off everything she held dear. That wasn't the only thing on her mind though, as soon as she would start to plan something her focus would shift, it went from Ty Lee, and Mai, to Zuko, to Mother, and finally to Father. Her face scrunched as she tried to clear her mind of all thoughts.

"My, my, it seems that someone can't hold reign over her own thoughts"

It was a voice that came from nowhere, and everywhere, she had heard this voice before. "Stop playing games, and show yourself!" Azula commanded.

"Why should I do that? You can't order me around; you can't even keep order in your own mind."

Azula lashed out firing fireballs out of all sides of the ship. All she heard was laughter coming from around the ship. "Why are you here?" Azula snapped with anger in her voice. "Have you just come to mock me?"

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in front of her on the war balloon, this time it didn't take a shape but all she could see was a pair of glowing eyes. "No princess Azula, I have come here to help you."

Azula was quick to respond, "Why should I trust you? I don't even know who, or what you are."

The figure laughed and said, "Where are my manners, you can called me Loki." The figure seemed to move to sit down and started to speak, "I have a plan that will see you as Fire Lord, and the people who you hate most, out of the way."

"Will they be killed?" Azula wondered.

"In a manner of speaking yes, some will be dead, and others, well let's just say you'll find out."

Azula for the first time in a long time was starting to think clearer, she knew that this Loki was up to something and just using her as a tool, but she had been able to take over the Dai Lee, before and she would do it again. "Very well, I will help you out, but let me make this clear, I am no peasant that can be ordered around!" Azula said calmly but with order in her voice.

"But of course Princess Azula." Loki replied, and although it was hard to tell, he bowed to her. "Now to our first order, I know you have mixed feelings about him, but you will need to free your father." He quickly put up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "As much as you can do this on your own, you need him as your figure head, many of his loyal troops may believe you to be crazy, if he is shown as in command, then you will have your troops."

Azula thought about this plan, she didn't like that people thought of her as being crazy, but when she weighed out all the outcomes, she knew Loki was telling the truth. She nodded to him and said, "Very well, I am also guessing you have a plan to get him out and escape afterwards?"

"You are quite right Princess." Loki stated, "We will make our way to the Fire Nation capital as Ozai, is being held prisoner there. Afterwards there is a loyalist ship that is hiding close to Ember Island, we will go there and take their ship, from there, and it will be the matter of finding other loyalists and building our army. But don't worry princess, along the way I will have some special missions for you to carry out to set things in motion, and trust me when I say, you will not be disappointed."

Azula was almost about to smirk but she didn't want to show any signs of emotion around him, she was still unsure of where he was from, but by all her guesses, he came from the Spirit World.

* * *

After the feast was over, and stories were shared, Zuko stood up from the head table, as he stood all eyes from the camp turned to him, and once most of the voice had dwindled he began to speak. "You may all be wondering why it is that we are here at this location today. After meeting with both the Earth King and King Bumi, we have made a decision that will help with bringing peace to our lands. From this very location, we will build a new town, the very first of its kind. A town where Water Tribe, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens can live, it will be a trading town. Work will begin immediately to turn this scorched piece of land back to its former glory, it will be hard work but in the end we are looking forward to having this town as a testament of what three nations can do together!"

As Zuko finished his speech, roars of applause and cheers came from the camp, it was a much better reaction then he had anticipated, as he sat back down Mai said to him, "So this was the big top secret plan that you had to keep from me?"

Zuko turned to her and smiled, "I wanted to tell you, but we all made a promise not to say anything." Mai in turn smiled back and kissed him, as she pulled back she said, "Well on a good note, at least I know you can keep your promises."

From further down the front table, Sokka was talking with both Suki, and Toph. They were talking about the new Earth Rumble that would be coming up in a few days and they all wanted to go and see it.

"So how did Xin Fu get out of that metal cage?" Suki asked.

"It seems that some of his other goons found them and were able to break them out." Toph snickered, "It also sounds like he was pretty down at the fact that he got beat by a girl, not to mention a 12 year old." All three laughed.

From a little further down the table still, sat Aang and Katara, although no one could notice their hands where locked together underneath the table. Most people knew that they were together, but they still felt like they had to keep it secret for the most part. It didn't bother them though, they would always giggle to themselves if they thought there were going to get caught if they snuck away for a bit. "So what do you think of this idea Katara?" Aang asked.

"Well if you ask me," she said playfully, "It seems that the three of them had some more help coming up with this idea." She concluded as she playfully poked Aang in the chest.

Aang blushed a bit and said back, "I don't know what you're talking about? I have never set foot in the same room when the three of them were present." Aang gave a small chuckle.

Katara smiled back and said, "Well I'm just glad that they actually listened to you."

"Well it does help when two out of three of the people making the decision are my friends." Aang said back with his signature big smile. "So do you know who is going to represent the Water Tribe in the village?"

"I'm not quite sure, but from what I've heard is that both the North and South pole will have a representative," Katara said, "From what I've heard is that Bato might be the Southern Water Tribe representative, Dad said he showed great leadership skills during the War, and he has often talked about seeing more of the world."

"I think he'll make a great choice," Aang started, "Believe it or not from my travels I've heard that the Northern Water Tribe might send down a female representative. Did you know they have started to train women as fighters now?"

Katara was a little shocked, but also glad, the last time they had met with Pakku, he had told her that he had sent word back to the Northern Water Tribe, she would have never guessed that part of that message detailed that kind of information. She made a point to remind herself that she had to give him an extra hug the next time they met.

Aang and Katara were deep in conversation when a voice came from beside them, "Greeting young Avatar."

"Guru Pathik!" Aang said as he saw him over Katara's shoulder. "What brings you here?"

Pathik bowed to both him and Katara, "I was just on my way to the Southern Air Temple, when I stumbled upon this party, so I decided to come and take a look." Pathik turned to Katara, he smiled at her and turned back to Aang, "I can see now why you had difficulty the last time we met, she is truly a beautiful girl."

Katara started to blush, she was trying to say thank you but couldn't, all she was able to do was nod, smile and mouth, thank you.

"So Pathik why are you on your way to the Southern Air Temple?" Aang questioned.

"I had a vision that I would be needed there, I'm not sure why, but if you'd like once I get there I'll contact you and you can meet me there." Pathik said while rubbing his beard. "There's something different between the two of you." Pathik added.

Aang merely nodded, "Yes, we are actually together now that this war is over."

"That's not what I meant Aang," Pathik said, "I see that my old friend and yours taught you a little something that's not common among most Air Nomads."

At first both Katara and Aang were puzzled by his words, but then they both remembered back at Toph's house, when the merged their Spirits. Aang asked, "How were you able to tell that?"

Pathik just smiled and said, "It was a technique that both Gyatso and I came up with, it has many uses, and more than one can be made, but the first is and will always be the strongest." Pathik shifted from a happy tone to a serious one. "Take my next words to heart, no matter what others tell you, this connection will never be broken and can never be kept hidden, but it relies solely on what you perceive to be true." Both Katara and Aang made a point to burn those words into their head, and both were pleased that this connection could be made more than once. "I must say goodbye as I have a long journey ahead of me, take care Aang." Pathik and Aang both bowed to each other. As quick as he showed up, he was gone, he seemed to have disappeared into the crowd.

Katara looked back to Aang and asked, "Why do you think he told us about our connection to each other, do you think he knows something that we don't?

Aang could tell that Pathik's words had her nervous, as he put his arms around her he said, "I think he just wanted us to know what it meant, and what we can do now that we are joined on the Spiritual level."

It didn't matter to Katara, whenever she was in his arms, the whole world seemed to fade away, and it was just him and her. No meetings, no rebellions... "Just what do you think you two are doing?"... No brother. "Must you disturb us? We're not doing anything wrong Sokka." Katara said as she gave Sokka an annoyed look.

Sokka was lost for words, but decided to change topics, "We're going to head out to Earth Rumble Seven, do you guys want to join us?"

Katara looked at Aang, he just smiled and nodded back to her. "Thanks for the offer, but I think we're going to head back home, I'd like to visit Gran Gran."

"Suit yourself sweetness, you're going to miss out on a good time, I hear they've started to let other nations compete there," Toph said slyly, "But I'm sure you two need some rest, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself now would you?"

Toph sure did know how to push Katara's buttons, but she remained calm and said, "Fine, but If I win you have to come with us to the South Pole, and you'll have to wear shoes!" Katara said.

"Deal, but if I win, then I get to go relax on a beach." Toph wasn't going to take away the chance for Katara to visit her family, so this seemed like a good plan.

Katara nodded and smiled at Toph, "You've got yourself a deal."

Bumi popped up between the group and said, "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but two of you won't be able to go." He pointed at both Sokka and Aang.

"This isn't for another meeting is it?" Sokka asked, "I mean not that I don't like meetings it just I thought we weren't supposed to have another for a few months."

Bumi just smiled and said, "Well this is a meeting but not for what you think." It was just like Bumi to be elusive, but out of the corner of his eye Aang noticed Iroh talking to Zuko, but Iroh was dressed in a different kind of uniform. He then realized what this was going to be about.

"This is about the Order of the White Lotus, isn't it Bumi?"

Bumi started to laugh and snort as he usually did, "I see there is no fooling you Aang, you were always the smart one."

They all said their farewells, Suki, Toph, Mai, Katara and the Freedom Fighters set off for Earth Rumble Seven while Sokka, Zuko, and Aang made their way back to Ba Sing Se, for this secret meeting.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N – I'm sorry for the long delay between chapters folks but I just want to make sure I can keep this story interesting rather than just pumping out chapters every week. I thank everyone who is still here and for their patience!**

**Book 4 – Air**

**Chapter 7 – The Order**

Bumi had led Sokka and Aang away from the camp and into a smaller camp ground. Sokka recognized the tents, they were all from the Order of the White Lotus. They approached a large tent that was centered in the middle of the camp ground. As they entered they all saw familiar faces: Pakku, Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Iroh, and Zuko. Iroh smiled at the new comers and said: "Ah it looks like we're all here, now we can begin." Sokka, Aang, and Bumi took the open seats and waited to see what this was all about.

"As you know we are all part of an ancient and secret society," Iroh started "As you also know and have pointed out on numerous occasions we are all old." Bumi started to laugh and snort. Iroh smiled and turned back to the three young men. "We would like to induct you three into the order, we need new members that are strong, smart and those that can transcend the nations."

Aang looked towards Sokka, than Zuko, he turned back and said to the men sitting in front of him, "We are honoured at your request and we would like to join the order." All of the old men smiled, they were happy that they didn't refuse.

They all split into smaller groups, where they would learn about the order. Sokka wasn't quite happy about learning more information, but felt it would help him become a better leader. Bumi had pulled Aang aside and handed a small bag. "What is it Bumi?"

"Just open it and you'll see." Bumi replied.

As Aang opened the bag a Pai Sho tile fell into his hand, it was a White Lotus tile. Aang had a confused look on his face and Bumi said, "I bet you're wondering why I would give you this, well it belonged to a friend of yours."

Aang's eyes began to water, it belonged to Gyatso. "But how did you..."

"After you left the Air Temple, and before the war began," Bumi said, "Gyatso came to Omashu and gave me the tile, but now since you're here I think you should have it." Aang hugged Bumi and thanked him for the gift. As they entered the room, he saw Sokka transfixed on scrolls and Zuko was sitting at a Pai Sho table with his uncle.

Iroh called out for Sokka and Aang, "Now there are many of us around the world, and the easiest way to see if you have found another member is to play a game with them." Zuko smirked he had witnessed this before, but at the time he never fully paid attention to what they were doing. With a lot of practice and multiple tries each of them were able to learn how to make the White Lotus with the tiles on the board.

"You three are by far the quickest studies we have ever witnessed." Piandao said.

"But you still have much to learn." Pakku interjected.

"Even though you three are only initiates if you take the order seriously you can progress quickly through the ranks," Jeong Jeong said.

"But this isn't a contest, we all work together." Bumi cut in.

Time had passed quickly for all of them, it had been two days, but it only felt like hours. They were each given scrolls as to learn more about the order and what they would have to do, but the masters believed that they should learn it on their own. As they were walking back to the camp Sokka yelled out, "Hey if we can hurry we can meet up with the girls and Earth Rumble Seven!"

"I should probably let my advisors know..." Zuko stared, but then he grinned slyly, "But where's the fun in that?"

Aang laughed, he pulled out his bison whistle and was about to blow into it when the all heard a loud thud behind them, and Aang felt a warm, and wet tongue lick him. "Appa, you were waiting for us weren't you?" Appa let out an acknowledging grunt, they hopped on top of Appa. "Yip, Yip." As they took the sky, Aang felt as if something was watching him, as he looked around he saw nothing, but for some reason the tile he had in his pocket seemed to be warm, he could almost feel as if Gyatso was there with him.

* * *

As they approached the cave where Earth Rumble was to take place they all noticed a long line. "Well it seems it's gotten a lot more attention now that the war is over." Suki said. They walked into a clearing around the cave to see that there wasn't just one line but two, one was for admission, and the other was to register for the tournament. There was a sign up that said _Benders Only Allowed to Register_. Both Suki and Mai let out a sigh of disappointment, but went to the admission line and waited with the rest of the crowd. Mai and Suki started to share different attack strategies. While the Freedom Fighters were trying to find a way to sneak into the cave.

Katara received a quick punch to her arm, "Come on Sugar Queen, let's get registered." Katara looked back and Toph and said,

"Just you wait until we're in the ring, I'll get you back for that." They both laughed and waited in the line, they saw a lot more faces than last time. Also there was some men from the Northern Water Tribe, and some men and women from the Fire Nation, but everyone here didn't seem to mind them at all, which was nice to see. As they reached the front of the line and older Earth Kingdom man, saw Toph, "I see the Blind Bandit has come back." Toph smirked and nodded. He waved Toph through, and then said to Katara, "And your name is my dear?"

"Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Well that's not an interesting fighting name." The old man replied. Then from around the corner came a voice.

"Just call her Sugar Queen." Toph said snickering

"Alright, done!" The old man said with a big smile. Katara was angry, but she decided that it would be much sweeter if she could beat Toph.

The matches were set up that each participant would receive a number, after your initial match if you won you would proceed to fight the winner of the fight before or after you. The first rounds consisted of sixteen fights, and both Toph and Katara won their fights. Then it was the second round. Toph was matched against a fire bender, which proved to be a bit more of a challenge, he was quick and agile and was able to avoid most of Toph's attacks, but Toph was able to form quick sand under his feet and when he was trapped, she lifted a piece of rock with him in it out of the ring. Toph missed the roar of the crowd.

Katara's second match was against another water bender. Katara estimated that he was in his late twenties, he was tough looking, but what he had in muscle he lacked in his bending, Katara was easily able to redirect his attacks. In a move of desperation he was able to bend all of the water around the ring to his side, he was trying to make it so she had nothing to bend. Katara let out a small smile and she remembered what Hama had taught her, she made some flowing moves with her arms and hands and was able to pull water from the air, she formed it into and ice ball and shot it at the other bender, knocking him out of the ring. The crowd cheered loud enough that the cavern started to shake.

Both Katara and Toph would have to win their next match to make it to the finals. Toph had the first match of the semi finals, and she was pit against a water bender. Since Toph could only feel how the other person was doing it was always hard to tell where the water was exactly in relation to her. She was fighting a female water bender, and her opponent knew to try and take out Toph fast, she shot multiple water blasts towards Toph, but Toph knew this was a distraction but had a plan, she acted like she was falling for the trap, and when she was in position the female bender formed an ice ball much like Katara's save it was bigger and shot it towards Toph. Toph was able to whip up some cover, but as the ice ball entered the smoke the crowd hears a noise as if someone was hit by the ball, and all they saw was something fly out of the dust cloud, it looked as if Toph had lost. The female bender was about to start cheering when from behind her Toph popped out of the ring. "Surprise!" Toph said giggling, she quickly moved her hands in a quick jab and was able to slide the bender out of the ring. As Toph left the ring she looked over at Katara and said, you better win, Sugar Queen I want a match with you." Katara was about to say something when a mean looking Fire Nation man stood in front of Toph.

"Well you're just going to have to wait until next year, because she's never getting by me!"

Toph just waved her hand at the man and said, "Yeah sure whatever you say."

One of the new additions to the arena was that they made a skylight so the dust had a place to escape and for fresh air to come in, the sun had set and the moon was out and almost full tonight. As Katara entered the ring, she could feel the moon's glow, but it was nothing like when the moon was full. As her opponent stepped up she saw that his body was covered in scars, he was most likely a soldier, one that liked to get close to the action. The bell rang and the match had begun. He quickly shot fire blast after fire blast at Katara. Luckily on the side lines other benders were stopping his blasts from hitting the crowd, he seemed to be wild and shooting without aiming. Katara was easily able to avoid his attacks, but just as she was about to attack, something landed at her feet, it was smoke bomb, it went off right into her face. Katara was struggling for air to breathe, coughing and gasping. She was able to make it into a clear part of the ring, but it was right by her opponent, he was laughing and had a fire ball ready in his hands, Katara knew she shouldn't but he had to be taught a lesson. She breathed in deeply and took her stance, he was about to release the fire ball when it extinguished and his hand turned back on itself.

"What's going on! I can't control my own body." The man said.

Katara was still standing and was able to make the man dance off the ring. Once he had control over his body he was about to shoot a fire blast at Katara, but he was subdued by the guards on hand. As she left the ring, she heard Toph's voice, "Well he definitely deserved that, no weapons are allowed in these fight, just promise one thing."

"What's that?" asked Katara.

"Don't use blood bending on me." Toph said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, Toph, I only use that on really bad people." Katara said heart fully.

There was an hour break from the last fight until the final match, they were able to meet up with Suki and Mai, and The Duke was there too.

"Congratulations you two, those were some impressive bouts you had." Suki said.

"It's just too bad they won't allow non benders in, we could still show you a thing or two." Mai interjected with a slight smirk on her face.

"I just overheard two officials talking," The Duke said, "It sounds like they might try it next time, that or they may just have two kinds of tournaments, one for benders and one for non benders."

"I think that would be great, it'd be nice to actually watch one of these instead of compete." Toph snickered.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A voice said from behind them.

"Sokka!" screamed Suki

"Aang!" screamed Katara

"Hey Zuko..." Mai said dully.

They all laughed save for Zuko who looked down that was until Mai, walked over to him and gave him a big kiss. "Stop being so moody, you know I missed you." Zuko wrapped his arms around her. "You always know how to make me feel better." He said.

"Wow, that's amazing Katara!" Aang replied in news of her achievements. "I thought that you didn't like to blood bend though?"

Katara looked down at her feet, "At first I felt so disgusted with myself for knowing such a technique, but there are some advantages, stopping someone attack someone I love..." She was about to continue, but Aang placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

"I'm just glad that he didn't hurt you, and I'm happy to hear that you are willing to use the technique still, maybe you could show me?" Aang said with puppy dog eyes. Katara laughed and hugged him tighter. "I don't see why not" she said.

The hour was up and it was time for the final match, the rest of the group went back to their seats, while Katara and Toph took to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Xin Fu said, "This is what you've been waiting for, our final match!" The crowd applauded and cheered, Sokka was quickly able to get into the mood and he was cheering louder than most.

"Come on Sis, show her what you can do!" Just as he finished he was pulled into the ground up to his neck. "Um... You can do it Toph..."

"In this corner I give you the Blind Bandit!" The crowd cheered loudly even being away she still had loyal fans. "And in your other corner I give you Sugar Queen!" The crowd was split in two, some were still cheering and others were laughing, including Toph.

"I'm going to get you for that one Toph!" Katara said forcefully.

"Oooh I'm shaking in my shoes... oh wait I don't wear shoes." Toph said mocking her.

The bell sounded and the match began, Katara was quick to shoot several water blasts around Toph. Toph countered with several rock chunks, as Katara's water blasts landed on the ring floor, she blew out and turned it into ice, Toph quickly lost balance but was able to stay up and bring up some rock to break up the ice around her.

"Nice try sweetness, but you'll have to do more than..."Toph couldn't get the last part out as she was hit with a small ice ball on her shoulder.

"I told you I would pay you back for that!" Katara yelled out.

Aang and Sokka started to cheer louder.

Toph stomped the ground and the ring floor started to shake, she was going to try and shake Katara off, Katara was able to pull some water and shot it at her feet, Toph dodged but the rumbling subsided.

Toph had a trick up her sleeve though, she quickly made another dust cloud and made it cover the entire arena, it was a cheap move but she wanted to win. She was underneath the ring and could feel Katara walking around trying to find her.

_"Just a, little... bit further."_ Toph thought.

As Katara walked into position Toph shot up from the ground, she was planning on catching Katara off guard, but something was wrong, her entire body was encased in ice. Katara was quick to throw the ice cube out of the ring.

The crowd roared with excitement. "Your new champion, Sugar Queen!" Xin Fu yelled out.

Toph got up from the ground and walked over to Katara, "How did you know I was going to be there?"

"Well you said not to use blood bending on you, but I was still able to tell where you were because of it." Katara answered.

"Impressive, well a bet's a bet, I guess I better go and buy some warm boots." Toph said and she made her way to the change room.

Aang was quick to go over and congratulate Katara, with more than just words, luckily Sokka wasn't able to say anything as he was preoccupied with Suki.

* * *

It was my first day as a prison guard, I was on the floor above where they are keeping Ozai, and it's been a quiet night, nothing to report. I was in for a surprise though. At about one in the morning I heard some commotion and some fire blasts, and then it came. a horn asking for assistance. There were a bunch of us running, the horn came from the floor below me, and someone was trying to escape. As we reached the floor, cells were broken open and blood was leading out from each. Someone was killing the inmates but why? As we approached Ozai's cell we heard a crazy laugh from behind us. We were all hit by a powerful blue blast. I was sent to a far corner.

I was barely able to open my eyes and I saw someone open up his cell, four quick blasts were shot out and after a few seconds he walked towards the figure, it bowed and said, "Welcome back father."

There was blood in my throat I coughed, I wish I hadn't, they both looked at me and the last thing I saw was a blue fire ball heading towards me.

Some first day.


End file.
